Date?
by Keropo Keropie
Summary: Hari kelulusan sudah tiba, dan hal itu membuat Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar girang. Namun, lain hal dengan Sakura yang malah merasa berdebar. /"Sakura-sensei! Tepati janjimu." / SasukeStudent! SakuraTeacher! / Sekuel "Kiss?" / :))


_Hari kelulusan sudah tiba, dan hal itu membuat Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar girang. Namun, lain hal dengan Sakura yang malah merasa berdebar./ "Sakura-sensei! Tepati janjimu." / SasukeStutdent! SakuraTeacher!/ Sekuel "Kiss?" / DLDR!_

 _ **Naruto " Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Genre:**_ _Romance_

 _ **Rated**_ _: T_

 _ **Pair:**_ _Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura_

 _ **Typo(s), OOC, AU , Onee romance, bahasa tidak baku, fluffy de el el.**_

 _ **Jika ada kesamaan cerita harap dimaklumi, namun sesungguhnya fic ini murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri. Penyakit malas saya adalah mengedit jadi maaf ya jika di temukan banyak typo :'))**_

 _ **Karena banyaknya yang minta sekuel, hati saya jadi tergerak untuk membuatnya :) Sebaiknya bagi pembaca yang baru mampir, untuk membaca "Kiss?" terlebih dahulu agar tidak bingung nantinya.**_

 _ **I Hope You Like**_

 _ **Date?**_ _" Presented by Keropo_

* * *

Uchiha Gakuen terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Banyak rangkaian bunga yang terpajang di depan gerbang, hilir mudik para siswa/siswi yang memakai seragam Sekolah lengkap dengan almamater-nya. Ya, hari ini merupakan hari kebesaran bagi seluruh murid kelas 3 SMA Uchiha. Wajah-wajah yang berseri-seri, melangkah dengan mantap memasuki wilayah Sekolah yang sebentar lagi akan mereka tinggalkan.

Tidak ada lagi raut-raut memelas akibat beban pikiran akan tugas, nilai, hukuman, dan lain hal sebagainya.

Semua tampak bahagia hari ini tak terkecuali Uchiha Sasuke yang nampak sumringah sejak kedatangannya ke Sekolah ini sejam yang lalu.

Bibirnya tak sungkan-sungkan menyunggingkan senyum tipis –terkadang lebar, yang mampu membuat para kohai-nya pingsan seketika.

Ada apa gerangan? Apa yang membuat si bungsu Uchiha bisa menjadi seperti ini?

Begitu banyak spekulasi yang memenuhi benak-benak orang yang melihat sikap anehnya.

Tidakkah kalian merasa terhormat bisa melihat langsung seorang 'Uchiha' tersenyum setiap detiknya seperti sekarang ini?

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto yang sibuk dengan sebuket bunga lavender di genggamannya.

"Dobe…." Suara Sasuke menginterupsi kegiatan si blondie. Sedangkan Naruto yang merasa panggilan itu di tuju untuknya segera menoleh.

"Oh, Teme rupanya." Ucapnya di iringi dengan senyum cerah lima jarinya. Akan tetapi beberapa saat kemudian senyumnya lenyap tergantikan ekspresi horror yang berlebihan.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sasuke?!" Teriakan Naruto yang melengking sontak membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya mendelik tajam kearahnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya menautkan alisnya tanda bingung.

"Sungguh, ada apa dengan dirimu? Kenapa kau terlihat begitu engg –senang? Setan apa yang merasukimu?!" Otak encer Sasuke yang baru mengerti perkataan Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Oh, itu." Jawaban ambigu dari Sasuke tentu membuat rasa penasaran Naruto semakin meledak-ledak.

" 'Oh, itu' hanya itu saja yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku tentang keadaanmu sekarang?!" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk dada bidang Sasuke dengan telunjuknya.

"Bunga itu. Kau ingin memberikannya ke Hinata-sensei?" Tidak berminat menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke lebih tertarik dengan bunga lavender yang di pegang Naruto.

Entah Naruto saja yang terlalu bodoh atau memang sudah tidak terlalu penasaran lagi akan sikap Sasuke hari ini, malah ikut terbawa suasana dengan pertanyaan Sasuke tentang bunga yang ia genggam.

"Bunga ini?" Naruto menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Hn."

"Aku ingin memberikannya ke Hinata-sensei. Umm –bisa di bilang sebagai tanda perpisahan sih hehe." Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto yang sudah memasang cengiran andalannya.

"Kau menyukai Hinata-sensei?"

Blush

Wajah Naruto memerah dan terlihat langsung gelagapan.

"Bo-bodoh! Tentu saja tidak." Elak Naruto seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan dada.

Sasuke masih memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Hn." Mendengar tanggapan Sasuke yang terkesan tidak peduli membuat Naruto menghela nafas lega.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menoleh ke arah kanan dan mendapati sosok Sakura yang lewat dengan Kurenai. Keduanya sibuk bercerita sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto – Sasuke.

"Dobe, aku ada urusan." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang terbengong-bengong.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Haha, kudengar Hinata mendapat banyak surat cinta dari murid kelas tiga tahun ini." Kurenai Yuhi mengatakannya dengan nada bergetar kerana tertawa.

"Sudah tidak di ragukan lagi, ia memang pantas mendapatkannya." Balas Sakura sambil ikut tertawa.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa tahun ini kau juga mendapatkan banyak pengakuan cinta dari murid kelas tiga?" Sakura langsung terbelalak dengan telapak tangan yang mulai berkeringat.

"Ada apa? Apa kau merasa khawatir dengan perasaan mereka yang tak terbalas?" Pertanyaan Kurenai mampu menyadarkan Sakura.

Sakura sendiri langsung tertawa garing, "Ahaha, tentu saja aku merasa khawatir akan hal itu."

'Sebenarnya, ada hal yang jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan dari pada itu.' Batinnya sambil tersenyum getir.

"Kurasa, kau juga pantas menjadi idola di Sekolah ini. Habisnya, Sakura benar-benar guru yang manis kalau sedang gugup." Wajah Sakura merona mendengarnya.

"Te-terima kasih."

"Tuh 'kan, lihat kau yang memerah benar-benar terlihat manis dan lucu." Tandas Kurenai dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Kau mempermainkanku, Kurenai-sensei." Ucapan Sakura mampu memicu tawa renyah dari guru berambut ikal itu.

"Yare-yare, maafkan aku." Sakura hanya mendengus dan ikut tertawa kecil.

Sebenarnya dari tadi ada satu hal yang membuatnya merasa cemas. Dan hal itu sukses membuatnya kesulitan tidur semalaman karena memikirkannya.

Satu lagi yang membuat Sakura benar-benar stress, yaitu JANTUNGNYA YANG TERUS BERDEBAR.

Ada apa dengannya? Padahal sebelumnya ia tidak pernah seperti ini.

Setelah di pikir-pikir semua ini berawal dari hari itu. Ya, hari itu.

Berkat bocah Uchiha itu, hatinya benar-benar tak karuan. Sikap Sasuke yang agresif benar-benar membuatnya kerepotan. Minta ini. Minat itu.

Namun, semuanya tidak ada yang di kabulkan oleh Sakura. Membuatnya merajuk yang kadang terlihat jelas begitu kekanak-kanakan dan lucu di mata Sakura.

'Astaga apa yang barusan kupikirkan!' Kepalanya menggeleng keras. Ia baru saja berpikir bahwa Uchiha Sasuke itu lucu dan menggemaskan.

'Otakku sudah penuh racun.' Batinnya lagi.

"Sakura-sensei…." Sakura berhenti melangkah, begitu juga dengan Kurenai.

"Ara, Sasuke-kun. Ada apa?" Kurenai bertanya dengan nada ramah.

"Maaf Kurenai-sensei, boleh saya pinjam Sakura-sensei?" Alis Kurenai terangkat tinggi, sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke menjadi begitu sopan?

"A-ah, tentu saja. Ja, Sakura aku duluan kekantor guru." Setelah mengatakan itu Kurenai mengerling nakal kepada Sakura yang membuat si empunya salah tingkah.

Mencoba menenangkan diri, Sakura sedang berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya to the point. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Sakura-sensei! Tepati janjimu." Sakura tersentak dan pura-pura tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Sasuke.

"Hah?" Sasuke melebarkan seringainya melihat respon Sensei tercintanya ini.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa, Sensei." Sasuke mendekat kearah Sakura. Sinyal tanda bahaya berdering di telinganya sontak hal itu membuat Sakura ikut melangkah mundur.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Sakura terlihat sangat gugup.

"Perlu kuingatkan?" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura sehingga membuat tubuh ramping itu menghantam tubuh jangkungnya.

Dirinya merasa de javu dan sekelebat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu menghampiri ingatannya.

 **Flash Back**

 _Setelah kejadian ciuman – pernyataan cinta oleh Sasuke kepada dirinya. Kehidupan Sakura mulai berjalan tidak normal._

 _Sasuke selalu mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah berpacaran sejak kejadian itu. Namun, Sakura merasa belum menjawab pernyataan Sasuke waktu lalu._

" _Kau milikku."_

" _Siapa yang menjadi milikmu?" Sakura terlihat jengah akibat Sasuke yang selalu mengganggunya setiap hari._

" _Sensei, kita sudah berciuman. Ti-ga ka-li." Kening Sakura berkedut tanda kesal._

" _Kalau sudah berciuman memang kenapa? Itu tidak mengubah apapun!" Balas Sakura ketus._

" _Tapi saat itu kau juga membalas pelukanku." Wajah Sakura memerah mendengarnya._

 _Menyembunyikan manik emeraldnya, Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam._

" _Dengar, Sasuke. Kau masih terlalu muda, bahkan saat ini kau masih duduk di bangku SMA. Tentu aku memiliki Kriteria tersendiri untuk menjadikan seseorang sebagai kekasihku dan lagi aku tidak menyukai bocah ingusan sepertimu."_

 _Sasuke nampak berpikir sejenak mencoba mencerna ucapan Sakura barusan._

" _Sekarang kau mengerti?" Sakura menepuk kepala Sasuke. Tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya di cengkram oleh Sasuke dan di tarik dengan kuat oleh pemuda berambut raven itu sehingga membuat tubuhnya masuk kedalam dekapan Sasuke._

" _Jadi, kalau aku sudah lulus dari Sekolah ini apa kau akan menerimaku? Saat itu tiba aku bukan lagi bocah ingusan yang duduk di bangku SMA seperti yang kau katakan tadi." Suara Sasuke terdengar begitu berat di telinganya._

" _A-apa?" Sakura terlihat tercengang mendengar kata-kata yang di lontarkan oleh Sasuke._

" _Ketika hari itu datang, berjanjilah untuk berkencang denganku." Setelah itu Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih sibuk mengumpulkan nyawanya._

 _Tanpa Sakura sadari bahwa si bungsu Uchiha itu menyeringai senang._

 **End of Flash Back**

Sakura hanya mematung. Sebenarnya tanpa perlu di jelaskan Sakura sudah mengerti maksud Sasuke. Dan perlu kalian ketahui bahwa hal itulah yang membuatnya kesulitan tidur tadi malam dan yang memicu jantungnya untuk berdebar keras.

" **Ebisu. Pukul 10 pagi,** **besok**. Aku akan menunggumu, jadi jangan sampai terlambat." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke pergi dan lagi-lagi Sakura merasa de ja vu.

Wajahnya? Jangan di tanya, mukanya sekarang seperti kepiting rebus dengan mulut yang terbuka.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pukul, 10.25

Sasuke menghela nafas. Matanya bergerak gelisah mencari sosok berambut mencolok di antara manusia yang berlalu lalang.

Ini sudah lewat 25 menit dari jam yang sudah di janjikan. Hati Sasuke mendadak kecewa saat mengetahui mungkin Sakura benar-benar menganggap ucapannya main-main.

Atau ia saja yang kemarin mengucapkannya tidak jelas. Mungkin bisa jadi Sakura tidak terlalu mendengarnya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Jika iya, hari ini ia gagal berkencan dengan guru cantik itu. Maka, Sasuke tidak ada pilihan lain selain menyeret Sakura pergi untuk berkencan dengannya suatu hari.

Baru saja ia mengeluarkan ponsel genggamnya untuk menghubungi Sakura. Tiba-tiba suara derap kaki yang berlari tertangkap gendang telinganya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara tersebut.

Di sanalah onyx-nya membola –terpesona.

Rambut bubble gum yang melambai akibat pergerakan si pemilik yang saat itu sedang berlari kearahnya.

Kemeja blush berwarna maroon dengan rok lipit hitam sedengkul. Tidak salah lagi, itu Sakura. Sakura yang sedang berlari kearah Sasuke.

Bunyi ketukan pantopel hitam milik Sakura menjadi melodi teratur di telinga Sasuke yang masih tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok itu.

"Hosh… hosh… go-gomen." Sakura terengah-engah, Sasuke sendiri berjalan mendekati Sakura yang jaraknya sekitar 1 meter darinya.

Pandangan Sasuke terlihat begitu sendu, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Sakura.

Sakura yang melihatnya tentu saja merona.

Mulut Sasuke mulai terbuka dan Sakura di buat berdebar.

Sedikit lagi tangan itu mencapai sisi wajahnya. Jantung Sakura semakin tak terkendali.

Set!

Bukan pipi, tangan besar itu ternyata mencengkram bahunya, hal itu membuat Sakura terbelalak.

"Kau tau 25 menit aku menunggumu, kau tau seberapa pegalnya kakiku berdiri menunggumu, kau tau aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu untuk tidak terlambat, kau tau bla bla bla…." Sakura tertunduk, suara Sasuke tiba-tiba terdengar menjadi nyanyian nyamuk di telinganya.

Aura gelap, mulai menguar di balik tubuh ramping itu. Bibirnya terlihat berkedut-kedut di selingi senyum setan yang mengerikan.

Pletak!

"Ittai…." Cengkraman di bahunya terlepas, kini di hadapannya ada Sasuke yang sibuk memegangi kepalanya.

"Omae!" Sakura terlihat sibuk menekan-nekan jarinya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'kretek' yang terdengar ekstrim.

"Aku sudah lelah-lelah berlari untuk datang ke kencan ini, kau malah menyambutku dengan seribu keluhanmu itu hanya karena menungguku selama 25 menit. Kau tidak tau seberapa susah aku memilih pakaian untuk hari ini hingga memakan waktu berjam-jam lamanya. Hanya untuk hari ini aku melakukan hal yang repot-repot. Kau tidak tahu, kan?!" Tanda Sakura garang. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang terlihat melongo –atau terkejut.

Sedetik kemudian pemuda yang hari ini memakai kaos hitam yang di padu dengan jaket kulit senada serta celana jeans biru dongker itu langsung tertawa kecil.

"Apanya yang lucu!" Sakura memberengut dan tidak sadar bahwa omelannya yang tadilah memicu tawa pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Tidak. Maksudku, aku hanya tidak menyangka bahwa kau begitu antusias untuk hari ini." Masih dengan tawanya Sasuke memandang Sakura.

"A-apa?! Aku tidak terlalu antusias untuk kencan ini, kau tahu." Elak Sakura di barengi dengan wajahnya yang bersemu.

"Meski begitu, aku tetap senang Sensei akhirnya datang." Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura di buat terpesona oleh senyum Sasuke yang menurutnya menawan. Biasanya bocah mesum ini hanya bisa menyeringai kearahnya.

"Jangan panggil aku Sensei, ini bukan Sekolah Sasuke." Koreksi Sakura setelah berdehem menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, Sakura." Sakura langsung mendelik tajam kearah Sasuke.

"Jangan kurang ajar, panggil aku Sakura-neesan." Titahnya nyalak.

"Aku tidak mau, itu tidak menunjukan kalau kita berpacaran, Sakura." Sasuke mengamit tangan putih Sakura dan menggenggamnya.

"Su-sudah kubilang jangan kura –"

Cup

Sakura membatu.

Melihat reaksi itu Sasuke menyeringai dan kembali mencium Sakura.

Kali ini sedikit dengan lumatan lembut yang membuat Sakura tersadar seketika. Akan tetapi bukannya menarik diri, Sakura malah memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menikmati –atau terbawa suasana oleh sentuhan Sasuke.

Lumayan lama mereka melakukan kegiatan itu.

Sasuke mulai memberi jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. Di tatapnya dalam manik klorofil itu, Sasuke mengelus pipi Sakura dengan lembut.

"Lihatlah, wajamu begitu merah. Kau tahu siapa yang mampu membuat wajahmu begini?" Sakura hanya diam tak menanggapi.

"Yang bisa melakukannya hanya seseorang yang kau sebut bocah ingusan kemarin." Sasuke terkekeh melihat reaksi malu-malu Sakura.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Seketika Sakura merasa dirinya di tarik ke dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Bukan, kini yang memeluknya bukan muridnya lagi. Bukan bocah mesum yang suka menciumnya. Bukan juga orang yang suka ia pukul kepalanya.

Karena mulai saat ini, Sasuke-lah yang akan mengelus puncak kepalanya seperti sekarang.

" _Walau kau belum menyukaiku, akan kubuat kau tergila-gila denganku."_

Ah, sepertinya ucapan Sasuke waktu itu benar-benar terbukti. Bukankah begitu, Sakura?

OWARI

* * *

Thank you!


End file.
